


Wintertime

by Calesvol



Series: Naruto Events [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol
Summary: After Sakura gets drawn into the past, a familiar face helps with the bumps and scraps. (Sakura Month 3.7 & 3.8)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Senju Hashirama
Series: Naruto Events [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185356
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Wintertime

Warning(s): G, none

* * *

There was something utterly mesmerizing about watching a living legend in action.

Tales of Hashirama’s prowess with medical ninjutsu was the stuff of myth, but in the weeks since the mishap with Sasuke’s space-time ninjutsu had occurred, the twenty-year old kunoichi had been playing a delicate balancing act between being inconspicuous and doing what needed to be done to return home. Yet, then and there, she didn’t totally mind watching him heal her despite how simple it would’ve been to resolve on her own.

“I heard the Senju were the most gifted with medical ninjutsu, but it’s something else to see in person,” Sakura quipped with a grin as Hashirama carefully undid the crude stitching she’d given herself after an ambush by Kaguya clansmen just the other day. While she wanted to heal it herself, her rock and hard place made it too suspect to.

“Oh, I wouldn’t say it’s that legendary. I just do what I can to help people,” Hashirama deflected modestly and with a faint flush to his bronzed cheeks as he closely continued his work. 

Sakura smiled distantly at that, though part of her couldn’t help but feel guilty. The tea, at least, was warm and staved away the winter chill at a time where centralized heating and electricity hadn’t been widely implemented yet, yet alone invented. She set it again on its coaster with her free hand, shuddering from the cold. Her free arm, unfortunately, saw her kimono tunic’s sleeve drawn back past her elbow, a necessary evil in their craft. 

“For someone who isn’t a med-nin, you’re very good at field dressings. Where did you say you were from, again?” Hashirama prompted once he was finished with removing the stitching, and smiled gently as he hovered his hand over the liaison that had begun leaking blood.

Sakura froze for a moment, lost in the emerald radiance of the Mystic Palms Technique. Moving to the motes of steam wafting from the tea close to her as she deliberated; did she tell him the truth? Say that she was from the future. The past few weeks had been spent lying about her background, as most of her chakra aura denoted someone from the Crescent Moon Kingdom, so she could get away with saying that she was a foreigner, but… 

What would the truth yield? Consequences she wasn’t sure she could deal with, that much was sure.

“The Crescent Moon Kingdom,” she answered the Senju succinctly. And it was the truth, so it wasn’t entirely a lie, was it?

“I thought as much. When I went into sage mode, your chakra aura looked closest to that, but that doesn’t always mean anything, does it? Especially with the war we’ve been engaged with the Uchiha for so long, displacing people whenever Madara and I do battle,” Hashirama mused grimly, smile faltered. “Well, at least a pretty lady like you makes up for it plenty!”

Sakura was taken aback by the sudden compliment, a wan flush on her cheeks. “Pretty, huh?” she echoed with a faint smirk. “So, does this make this a date?” Though she teased him, the shy chuckling from the Senju was satisfying to see.

“Maybe.~ You never really know, huh, Sakura-san?”


End file.
